The Past is the Present
by MiChAeL BoLtOn
Summary: FINALLY! This is actually When the Past is the Present I just tweaked it a little bit... Marissa Simons is taken back in time to where she really belongs. With a certain group of four guys... I'm terrible at summaries but the story is actually very good!


I don't own any one but Marissa, Katherine, or anyone I feel so inclined to add

Marissa Simons was a 17 year old girl. But she had a secret. She was a witch. A natural to be precise. She could do wandless magic, wordless magic, and almost everything came to her naturally. She lived with her mother at Number 6 Privet Drive. Her best friende was Harry Potter who lived at Number 4 Privet Drive, who also happened to be a wizard. They both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the Saturday morning the train for Hogwarts was supposed to leave Marissa, Harry, and her mom Katherine were eating breakfast when suddenly there was a loud crash. Her mom looked up, panicked. "Marissa, you know that necklace I got you for your birthday" "The one with the H on it" "Yes that one. I need you to go get it. Right now. Harry dear, you can go with her." Marissa and Harry came down, Marissa with the necklace in her hand, only to see about 15 Death Eaters surrounding her mother in the kitchen. When they saw Marissa and Harry they immediately started throwing hexes at her and Harry. They tried to block them but some of the curses hit Marissa. Most were cutting hexes, but others were like getting a blow to the face. Brusies and cuts were appearing all over her body. "Marissa" her mom yelled"Press the H on the necklace, it will get you where you need to go. I love you." Then a man with long, silvery blonde hair yelled something and a jet of green light hit her mom. With that her mom fell to the floor. Dead. "Mom" yelled Marissa as tears were streaming down her face. She stopped just long enought to get hit with a red jed of light. The Cruciatus Curse. The pain was unimaginable, like her body was on fire and thousands of hot knives were piercing her body, but Marissa knew she had to get out of there. Just as she was about to press the H the woman who hit her with the curse lifted it. She lowered her hood and took off her mask. Marissa watched her, panting from the effects of the Cruciatus, silent tears still streaming down her face. The woman had dark hair and sunken eyes. "Belatrix" yelled Harry and Marissa at the same time. "Did that huwt wittle Mawissa? I hope you liked it my dear cousin-in-law, because a lot more of it's coming." With an evil grin the woman raised her wand to cast the curse again but Harry nocked her to the ground. Marissa pressed the H on her necklace and then she felt a tug behind her navel which she knew was a portkey. Right before she left she yelled"I love you Harry" and with that she was gone.

Hogwarts Marauders POV

The Marauders at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were in bed at around 12:00 AM Saturday night when suddenly there was a tremendous crash. Remus Lupin, the sensible one of the bunch, turned on the lights and his insides froze at what he saw. There lying on the floor was what would have been a beautiful girl had she not had torn clothes and been covered in cuts and bruises. It looked as if she had hit her head when she landed on the ground, for there was a small pool of blood forming on the floor. But what upset Remus the most was not the extent of her injuries, but the girl herself. She had long golden blonde wavy hair and although he couldn't see her eyes he knew they were the same turqoise with silvery flecks as his. "Marissa" He raced to her side and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. "What's going on Moony? OH MY GOD! IS THAT MARISSA" Shouted a more awake James Potter. "Yeah, she's back." said Remus. With all of the shouting a third boy had awoken. "Did I hear Prongsy say Missa is back" said Sirius Black. "Yeah Paddy, she's back but she's in bad shape." Said Remus"We have to get her to the hospital wing." The Marauder's minus the fourth member of their room took of for the infirmary with Marissa in tow. "Madam Pomfrey" Shouted Remus. "Come quick" Madam Pomfrey, the new school nurse, came out looking irritable. "What did James do... oh my! Put her on the bed! What happened" "I don't know, she just appeared in the dorms." "Right, let me work on her she should be fine Mr. Lupin." Said Madame Pomfrey. "Where is Dumbledore? I need to talk to him." Said Remus. "I'm here Remus. I see that Marissa has returned. Unfortunately that means Katherine Simons is dead." Said Professor Dumbledore. "Poppy, what is the extent of her injuries" "Well, she's been hit with multiple cutting hexes and a few brusing hexes. She was also hit with the Cruciatus Curse." As Madame Pomfrey said this there was a collective gasp throughout the room. "Will she be alright" Asked Sirius concernedly. "She will be fine, Mr. Black, she just needs rest." As soon as Madame Pomfrey said this there was a soft moan from the bed Marissa was currently in. "Missa" Shouted James, Sirius and Remus together. Marissa's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I" She asked. "You are at Hogwarts my dear." Said Dumbledore. "The year is currently 1977. You were sent to the future at the age of 15 when it was discovered that you were a Natural. When I say the word you will get all of your memories back. Are you ready" "Yes" said Marissa"I'm ready." "Rememborum" Shouted Dumbledore. Marissa went rigid for a moment, and was normal once again. She looked around the room. "Remus! Sirius! James! I can't believe it's you guys" Shouted Marissa. "I've missed you so much. Especially you Remus. I can't believe they made me forget my own brother" She leapt out of bed to run and tackle Remus, but found her legs would not support her. She braced herself, ready to fall. It didn't come. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. "Careful there Missa, wouldn't want to fall." Said Sirius, grinning like an idiot. "Thanks Siri, I owe you one." you said with a wink. "Yup" said James "She's back." "Professor" said Marissa"Is there any way to communicate with people in the future" "Ahh" said Dumbledore"I thought you would ask that Marissa. There is a special type of journal that will enable you to communicate with Harry. I shall send it to him immediately." "Harry" asked Remus, Sirius and James suspiciously. "I'll explain everything back at the dorms." said Marissa. When Madame Pomfrey said it was okay they all went back to the common room. When they got there Peter was sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for the rest of the Marauders. He nervously glanced at Marissa, she was the only one who never trusted him. "H-h-hello." he squeaked. "Hi." said Marissa coldly. "Whoa" said Sirius"Is it me or did it just get a little chilly in here" "That it did Paddy, that it did." said James. "What happened to you" asked Peter just as coldly. Marissa unexpectedly burst into tears and ran right out of the portrait hole again. "Nice going" roared Remus and Sirius. "James" said Sirius in a deathly cold voice"Where's the map" "In my trunk" said James. He knew not to mess with Sirius when he was that angry. Sirius ran upstairs and seconds later came back down with the map. "She's in the Room of Requirements. Let's go." With that they again left Peter and headed up to the Room of requirements. They walked past the portrait three times and a plain, white, wooden door appeared. Remus wrenched the door open to see a bedroom with turquoise walls, a fireplace with a chair in front of it and a ceiling that looked like they sky. As soon as they entered they heard someone softly crying in the chair in front of the fire. "Missa." called out Remus. Marissa got up from the chair and walked over to Remus. "Hey" said Marissa"Sorry about that." "It's okay Missa" said Remus"Do you want to talk about it" "Not really" said Marissa"But it'll help. Okay... So my best friend in the future was Harry. Harry Potter." said Marissa. She went on to explain all about Harry and the horrors of his past. After she finished her story about Harry the Marauders were uncharictaristically silent. "So... the future's pretty bad." Said Sirius. "Yeah." said Marissa. "But I fully intend to change it." "So what happened today" asked Remus. Marissa took a deep breath. "Harry, Katherine, and I were eating breakfast when we heard a crash outside." said Marissa. "Katherine told me to go upstairs and get my necklace which was actually a portkey. When Harry and I came back downstairs about 15 Death Eaters were surrounding Katherine. They fired some hexes at us and I got hit with a few. Then one of the Death Eaters killed Katherine." As she said this tears started streaming down her face. Remus put his arm comfortingly around his little sister. "Then as I stopped for a second er... someone hit me with the Cruciatus Curse." said Marissa. "Who was it" demanded Sirius. When he didn't recieve an answer he said"Marissa... who was it." "Belatrix" said Marissa, barely above a whisper. "I'm gonna kill that Bitch" shouted Sirius Remus and James together. "Guys sit down... please" said Marissa. They complied. "Then she lifted the curse and said, 'Did that huwt wittle Mawissa? I hope you liked it my dear cousin-in-law, because a lot more of it's coming.' Then Harry nocked her to the floor and I used the portkey. And I told Harry I loved him..." at this Marissa broke down into sobs on Remus' sholder. "Shhh..." he said "It's okay sweety." Soon enough Marissa had fallen asleep on Remus' shoulder. Sirius lifted her up and carried her back to the common room. Peter had long since gone up to the dorms. Sirius took Marissa up to her room and gently laid her down. "I'm sorry" said Sirius. He gently kissed her cheek and went back downstairs. Remus and James were talking quietly. "Is she still asleep" asked Remus. "Yeah I think it was hard on her." "Yeah... I can't even imagine." said James. "Well" said Remus. "Let's go to bed. It's been a long day, and tomorrow will be even longer." With that the remaining Marauders went up to bed.

**Next chapter Marissa sees Lily again and writes her first letter to Harry.**


End file.
